SF: Artemis Fowl and the Saltwater Room
by HollyArty foeva
Summary: Song-fic. My first posted story. Artemis Fowl and the Saltwater Room. Saltwater Room by Owl City. Don't own the song.


**A Nice Ring**

**9/1/'12**

**A/N: **Hi, Hi! this is my **VERY FIRST** time posting a story on fan-fiction. Some of you may have seen me around, some might have not... *stares into space creepily as she reflects on her statement*  
Wow, that was _weird_... Either way, I wrote this song-fic a _long_ time ago and my writing style _has_ changed drastically since then so I felt that altering the plot would make the story seem choppy so it isn't going to be that good... it might be _**really**_ cheesy (nothing against cheese) so, be forewarned. (You will see that this is the case with lots of my song-fics as I increase my activity as a "published" author.)  
Yesterday was the last day of my first week as a freshman so you can tell that I am not going to be very active through out the year. In fact, you might not hear from me again as an author until the summer because I like to complete (chaptered) stories before I even post them.  
Write "Tooting Turtles" at the bottom of your review if you read this. (just to get an idea of who reads the A/N's)

Oh, and I'm looking for a Betta reader who:  
-reads H/A  
-does T rated stories  
-can read torture stories  
-does many chaptered stories  
It is not an urgent need (unless you think my song-fic says otherwise) but I would like to keep my options open. The above list are not requirements just kinda' to give you an idea of what the Betta would be reviewing. Thanks!

Heads up for my song-fics: the song is in between * and in **bold **while the story is normal.

**DISCLAIMER:  
***At fake fan fic Emmys* I'd like to thank Eoin Colfer- for owning Artemis- whom without, none of this would be possible!

* * *

Song: Saltwater Room  
Band: Owl City

***I opened my eyes,  
Last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore  
Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore* **

I opened my eyes after closing them to try and absorb the events that were taking place, because it was so calm. We were waiting for the ship to come pick us up at the beach (for our 3rd year dating anniversary) and you were walking by the shore, your sundress flapping around your legs as you stood there. Your slim frame silhouetted by the moon, as you looked up at the dark sky in silent amazement.

***I was feeling the night,  
Grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert,  
I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently  
Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me***

You shivered, and rubbed your arms with your hands to try and warm yourself, as a cool sea breeze blew through. I started to feel the breeze's cold spindly fingers brushing against my face and arms so I pulled my shirt close to me and started shivering. You looked over in my direction and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw this large cave behind the dune we were waiting around so we walked over to it and entered.

***Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue, farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside the Saltwater Room* **

It was large and as the wind blew and the waves crashed it echoed around us and we felt like we were in the middle of the ocean due to the amazing acoustics. I had a minor case of motion sickness even though I had ridden (and steered) many ships. I always felt a little nauseous but not this time. I looked over at you while you crouched on the floor with a conch shell to your ear, looking very peaceful. You walked over and placed the shell to my ear gently, giving me time to pull away if I wanted to, though I didn't. I leaned into the shell felling the cool smooth surface resting on my ear and I heard the waves even clearer than I had before.

***Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone,  
I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time***

"This is fun. We should spend enough time together like this, you know... alone" you said

"I know, I've never felt so at home at such an outdoor place. But I guess it's not where but with _who_." I said and looked at you purposely. You placed the shell on the floor and blushed softly and smiled gently.

***Can you believe that the crew has gone  
And wouldn't let me sign on  
All my islands have sunk in the deep  
So I can hardly relax or even oversleep***

We saw the ship draw closer to the shore and walked over to it. By the time we got there the crew was gone. Leaving us alone on the ship. As I took the wheel I remembered that I had heard that several of the Fowl islands had been flooded around this area so I was very alert of how the water looked and was very cautious of where I took my precious elf.

***I feel as if I were home, some nights  
When we count all the ship lights  
I guess I'll never know, why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights, and set this ballroom aglow* **

You walked into the room with me and we started counting the lights of the ships around us. We had turned off the lights in the room and stopped the ship so we could see them better, as we did every time. I placed an arm around you shoulder and said softly: "no matter how bright the lights are they can never shine brighter than you."

"thank you" you said in just a whisper. I looked you right in the eyes and you blushed and giggled out of embarrassment. Your soft skin reminding me of snow, and me the sparrow. I only wanted to touch it and see if it's smooth texture was possible.

***So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time  
Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time.***

"I Love You" I said

"I Love You too, very much." you said sweetly.

"Holly Short will you marry me?" I asked as I knelt and pulled out the engagement ring. You looked surprised and thouroughly shell shocked.  
"Holly? Are yo-" I began but didn't finish because your face broke into a sudden grin and you kissed me. I kissed you back passionately and we stayed kissing for as long as our lungs allowed. We parted, breathing hard and I realized that you were now sitting on my lap.

***Time together is just never quite enough When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?...* **

I gently grabbed your hand brought it up to my lips and kissed it then I slipped the ring on your fourth finger and brought you into a quick kiss. You looked at you ring and then at me and said

"hmmm...Holly Fowl. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" and then you kissed me again.

***...All the time, all the time.***

*~THE END~*

*~FÍN~*

* * *

**A/N:  
**I know, I know. Its cheesy (though, I LOVE cheese) and written at the level of a three year old but, hey I still want your reviews! :)  
If _anyone_ thinks the rating should be bumped up because of the kiss, let me know right away because I still need to get a feel for the ratings, thanks!  
Write "Taught Tango" at the bottom of your review if you read this. (just to get an idea of who reads the A/N's)

Oh, and again, I'm looking for a Betta reader who:

-reads H/A  
-does T rated stories  
-can read semi-graphic stories ("torture" type graphic)  
-does many chaptered stories  
It is not an urgent need (unless you think my song-fic says otherwise) but I would like to keep my options open. The above list are not requirements just kinda' to give you an idea of what the Betta would be reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

****Foreign and Fancy****

(_Foreign _is just random word or words that I write in different languages and  
_Fancy _is basically learning "fancy" words with the AF gang.)

* * *

**Foreign:**

_fianán sliseanna seacláide_ means _chocolate chip cookie_ in Irish.

* * *

**Fancy:**

_Aposiopesis _means_: an abrupt stop of a thought in a sentence, as if the speaker could not continue..._

Holly burst through the door to Fowl manor.

"Hey guys, I have great..." Holly had meant to continue but, the amount of meat Mulch had in his mouth caused her to have an **aposiopesis.**

"I know," sympathized Artemis.  
"it disturbs me too."

"Mulch, that is gross and offending!"

* * *

**Tidbit:**

In 1847, a doctor performed an amputation in 25 seconds, operating so quickly that he accidentally amputated his assistant's fingers as well. Both later died of sepsis, and a spectator reportedly died of shock, resulting in the only known procedure with a 300% mortality rate.

* * *

***Thanks*  
****Reviews are my light (and spur me to update my stories). Please don't leave me in the dark because if it's dark I can't update. Even the tiniest spark will allow me to see the button that says "post chapter" and we'll all be happy.  
****If my story is really that bad then… I understand why you didn't review.**

**Peace, Love, CHEESE!**

**•LIVE well.**

**•LOVE always.**

**•LIFE is good!**

***EAL***

**5/12/'98**


End file.
